The World's New Top Wizard or witch
by patninhe
Summary: The Greatest wizards of the world have come together to organize the ultimate TV show, and why not make it about the thing they know how to be, best. A Top Wizard!Warnings: this story has crossover.
1. Judges vs Contestants

**Based on a TV show called America's Next Top Model**

All credits given to J.K Rowling (Harry Potter and co.), Christopher Paolini (Eragon and co.) and L. Frank Baum (The Wizard of Oz).

**

* * *

**

THE WORLD'S NEXT TOP WIZARD

**(Or Witch)**

**Hosted by Harry Potter

* * *

**

_**Judges**_

**Harry Potter**

**Eragon**

**King Galbatorix**

**The Wizard of Oz**

**Voldemort**

**Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**

****

**_Contestants_ **

**Draco Malfoy**

**Murtagh**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Hermione Granger**

**The Wicked Witch of the West**

**The Wicked Witch of the East**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Lavender Brown**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Viktor Krum

* * *

**

Special appearances by Mad-Eye Moody, the Marauders, the Riders and the Founders of Hogwarts


	2. The Judges

**Based on a TV show called America's Next Top Model.  
****All credits given to J.K Rowling (Harry Potter and co.), Christopher Paolini (Eragon and co.) and L. Frank Baum (The Wizard of Oz).  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Judges**

A wave of smoke came out of the fireplace. Seconds later someone stepped out of the said fireplace brushing off the ashes from his coat.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he said, and then he took a seat next to the other men in the room.

The other judges just stared at each other. They were seating in a round table in the middle of the room. The table was rounded because that way none of the present wizards would feel favored over the other. They got the idea from King Arthur.

"Well, now that we're all here, I think it is time to call this meeting to order." said Dumbledore.

"I agree, Professor, why not start by introducing our selves…"

"We all know each other, Potter, so cut the crap and let's get to business already!" said the wizard that had stepped out of the fireplace, Voldemort.

"Actually, I don't remember ever meeting that gentlemen over there." said one of them pointing at another.

"For heaven's sake, just because I was born a long time ago in the city of Oz does not mean I'm not as equally well known as the rest of you!" said the other quite angrily.

"City of Oz, eh? It does not ring a bell!"

"That's enough you two! King Galbatorix that is the Wizard of Oz." introduced Harry Potter.

"He is my arch nemesis, Mr. Oz." said Eragon, the famous Dragon Rider.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Galbatorix.

"What kind of name is Galbatorix?" said the Wizard of Oz.

Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Gentlemen, we're not here to discuss each other's names! Tomorrow the contestants will be arriving, and we need to come up with the terms…

"It's quite simple, really, Dumbledore, in the end depending on which tasks the winner comes up victorious in, we'll decide if he will become a light or a dark wizard!" said Voldemort

"Is that really necessary, Voldemort?" asked Harry

"Of course it is, Potter! That was our agreement. Why else do you think, that dark wizards such as ourselves would agree to be part of such an event like this if there was nothing in it for us?"

"I completely agree with Voldy over here." said King Galbatorix.

"This show has nothing to do with our lives! It's just a form of entertainment." said Eragon.

"We will not get out of this empty handed."

There was a few minutes of silence between the wizards. They resumed staring at each other. Voldemort and Galbatorix kept their faces firm.

"Very well!" said Dumbledore, "We accept your terms."

"We do?" asked a startled Harry.

"A very wise decision." said Voldemort

"However, I have to inform you that it will be very difficult for the two of you to win, since the majority of the contestants are from the light side." Dumbledore pointed out.

"We shall see." said King Galbatorix

Dumbledore took his previous seat again. Harry stood up.

"Doesn't anybody vote anymore?" asked the Wizard of Oz.

"Fine! All those that agree with Voldemort's terms raise your hand." said Harry

Everyone raised their hand, except the Wizard of Oz.

"Ok, majority wins, its decided."

A contract appeared out of thin air. Harry grabbed it.

"The regulations are; eleven contestants will participate will learn and then be challenged in exactly 10 subjects, which will be held by each of us and special guests. They will all live together and come before the judges once a week. In the end depending on which subjects the winner was most successful in, we'll determine which side (dark or light) he will belong in." Harry read, "Does everyone agree?"

They all nodded.

"Then I'll pass this around so you can sign it."

The wizards signed the contract.

"We'll meet here tomorrow in order to welcome the contestants." said Harry. "Off you go then.'

One by one each judged disappeared away.

* * *

A/N Hey Everyone, I'm back on the writing business. So I hope you all enjoyed the official first chapter of this story. I'll be updating soon. Reviews are very welcome. 


End file.
